Quiet Desperation
by BlueSunflower
Summary: Sam bests the Devil yet again. Note: FutureFic and One-shot.


"The mass of men lead lives of quiet desperation. What is called resignation is confirmed desperation." Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Finally, peace and quiet. Sam thought it would never come. Everyone had at long last left to their own homes, and he relished the silence that enveloped the small but cozy house he shared with Andi. And after today, their new baby girl.

Sam waved good-bye from the window as he watched his mom drive off. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned and walked from the modest living room to the tiny kitchen, then turned towards the small hallway that contained the rooms where the people he loved most in the world were currently sleeping.

…only to find the most powerful demon in the universe pacing agitatedly, trying to see inside one of the open doors.

"You remodeled the room into a circle," he growled accusingly.

"Don't act so put out," Sam reproached him. "You knew what I was doing. I'm surprised my parents didn't do the same thing to my room."

"It's in your contract they can't hide you from me."

Sam said nothing. It had been a relief to find out years ago his contract specifically covered only him. His daughter was a free soul. Instead, he gratefully told the Devil, "Thank you for allowing me to be here for her birth."

"Thank me by letting me see her," he suggested.

Sam sighed. Such was life with the Devil. Always a deal. Sam entered the nursery, which was filled with protective amulets, charms, and other oddities designed to ward off evils. He walked over to the crib and looked down at his newborn daughter. She was sound asleep. A soothingly rotating mobile of angel figures protected her from above.

He tenderly picked his baby girl up, walked back into the hallway, and stood by the immaculately dressed man. To his surprise, the Devil appeared anxious, as if afraid to wake the child.

"Hello, Megan." The Devil leaned gently down towards the baby in Sam's arms, although Sam kept the child out of reach. "You're going to tempt many a poor boy to sin someday, won't you? They won't know what's hit them."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually trying to coo to the baby?"

The Devil instantly shifted back, affronted. "I'm only being polite and paying my respects, Sam," he denied. "I hate children. You know that. They're too innocent and you have to wait **forever **before you can try and corrupt most of them. It's not worth the time and effort."

Sam eyed him suspiciously. Sometimes the lies were just too easy to catch. "You really are so weird. Seriously, consider seeing someone. At the very least, up your Xanax dose."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Of course not. Not a single thing." Sam rolled his eyes and started walking to the end of the short hallway. The Devil followed as Sam carefully walked through the kitchen, then towards the living room, the bundle of new life held closely to him.

"I hate that you still choose to walk. It's not a crime to use your powers."

Sam shrugged as he sat down on the sofa and adjusted Megan more comfortably in his arms. "You know why I don't. Besides," he said teasingly, "I need the exercise. Gotta keep in shape for my job. My _boss _is very demanding."

The Devil ignored the jibe and sat down beside Sam, who was now gently rocking the baby. "Let me hold her."

"No."

"C'mon, Sammy. Just for a minute."

"I said no."

The Devil cocked his most persuasive grin. "Please?"

Sam looked up, and gave the Devil an intense gaze. "I'm not falling for that. This is my decision and I am not letting pure evil touch my daughter."

The Devil seized the opportunity Sam's words gave. He lifted a hand towards the newborn and quickly countered, "I'm not pure evil."

Immediately, the child he sought moved farther away from his grasp as Sam leaned back against the arm of the sofa. The Devil looked up, only to see Sam sitting there with the most smug expression of triumph he had ever seen on the boy.

Momentarily perplexed, the Devil gave a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. Irritated by the inadvertent implications of his admission, a low, menacing chuckle rumbled through him, and he shook a finger at Sam. "Very good, Sammy. You win again. You get better at these games we play with each passing day."

He stood up and gazed derisively around the simple room. "You're meant to be a lion in the rat race, kiddo. I wish you would aspire to more than this." He cringed at the battered old rocking chair Sam and Andi had been thrilled to find at a thrift market. "You could do such great things with your life, Sam, instead of leading this one of quiet desperation."

"I do great things, so don't start," Sam reminded him pointedly. "You have no reason to complain about me." The Devil remained silent, but made a small gesture acknowledging the statement's truth. Sam then smiled with contentment down at his daughter and softly said, "It's just that I like living this quietly desperate life, too."


End file.
